Affair
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: SBRL/Slight SBRB/Sequel of Secrets/Meski memiliki cinta Sirius yang selalu dia impikan, Remus masih merasa dirinya sebagai seorang figuran


Affair

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Written by Gokudera J. Vie

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

SBRL. Slight SBRB. Sequel of Secrets. Remus-centric. Slash. Alternate Reality. Hints of Incest. Dedicated for FID #7.

# # #

Pertama kali Remus bertemu dengan Sirius, untuknya Sirius tidaklah lebih dari sekedar bocah laki-laki berambut hitam, bermuka masam, dan sedikit arogan. Bahkan sebenarnya Remus tidak akan memperhatikan Sirius kalau saja bukan karena tarikan nafas tajam para penghuni Aula Besar saat topi seleksi meneriakkan "Gryffindor" pada giliran Sirius. Saat topi seleksi diangkat dari kepala Sirius, wajah bocah berambut hitam tersebut dihiasi shock sebelum amarah menggusur. Dengan kaki terhentak dan jubah sekolah yang mulai terhias merah, Sirius berjalan menuju meja Gryffindor.

Saat Remus masuk ke asrama Gryffindor, dia tidak segera berteman dengan James atau Sirius atau Peter meski mereka bertiga satu kamar. Meski ramah, James seperti ujung teratas rantai makanan yang tak mungkin berdiri sejajar dengan Remus. Sementara Sirius adalah Black pemarah yang salah tujuan, menolak untuk membaur. Sedangkan Peter, anak laki-laki gendut tersebut terlalu penakut untuk memulai percakapan. Lebih dari sekali Remus menghela nafas memikirkan masa depannya selama tujuh tahun ke depan bersama ketiga orang tersebut, dan tak ada satu pun yang bagus dalam bayangannya.

Tapi dia meremehkan kemampuan sosial James Potter. Dengan mudahnya sang anak laki-laki berkacamata menggaet Remus, Peter, bahkan Sirius untuk membuat perkumpulan bodoh bernama "Marauders". Meski bodoh, tapi secara pribadi Remus menganggap grup tersebut menyenangkan seiring dengan berlalunya waktu. Dia melihat sisi lain Peter yang membuatnya ditempatkan dalam asrama Keberanian. Dia juga melihat sisi Sirius yang jahil dan ceroboh tapi perhatian dan setia.

Mendekati Natal, pertemanan para Marauders sudah cukup erat, dipererat dengan kejahilan-kejahilan yang mereka lakukan tiap hari untuk membuat para Profesor sakit kepala. Remus sedang berbaring di kasurnya sembari membaca majalah Quidditch, James dan Peter dan Sirius sedang di Aula Besar menikmati makan malam mereka yang telat, ketika sebuah burung hantu mendarat di kasur Sirius. Burung hantu itu cantik dengan bulu berwarna hitam mengilat, di kakinya terikat sebuah surat.

Remus tidak berani menjamah barang orang, jadi dia biarkan burung hantu tersebut bermain-main di dalam kamar dan mematuki bantal Sirius hingga berlubang. Ketika Sirius kembali dari makan malam seorang diri, anak laki-laki itu berseru pada si burung hantu. Setelah mengambil surat dari kaki si burung, Sirius menyuruh burung tersebut pergi tanpa memberinya imbalan. Burung tersebut marah dan mematuki tangan Sirius.

Sirius menghela nafas kesal dan menghentakkan kakinya menuju kasur, mengingatkan Remus pada Sirius yang pertama kali ditemuinya. Kelambu tersentak dengan kasar dan kamar murid kelas satu Gryffindor tersebut hanya berisi suara-suara kertas.

Sirius baru keluar dari kasurnya mendekati tengah malam. Kebetulan Remus terjaga akibat suara kelambu yang tersibak. Dilihatnya Sirius membuka kopernya dan meletakkan surat yang baru diterimanya tadi pada satu sisi koper yang berisi surat-surat lain dan sebuah kotak cincin. Sudah sejak lama Remus penasaran dengan sisi koper tersebut. Tidak jarang Remus yang memang gampang terjaga melihat Sirius mengacak-acak sisi tersebut saat tengah malam, entah dengan membaca ulang surat-surat yang tersimpan di sana, atau hanya memperhatikan isi dari kotak cincin yang hingga kini Remus tak ketahui isinya. Beberapa kali dia ingin bertanya pada Sirius tapi tidak berani, jadi dia hanya membuat asumsi.

Yang jelas dalam asumsi Remus, surat-surat tersebut bukan dari keluarga Sirius. Memang bukan rahasia lagi kalau hubungan Sirius dan keluarganya yang sejak awal sudah renggang menjadi semakin buruk sejak Sirius ditempatkan di asrama Gryffindor. Sementara untuk kotak cincin yang sangat disayangi Sirius tersebut, melihat bahwa namanya saja kotak cincin, Remus menduga isinya adalah sebuah cincin, entah dari siapa atau milik siapa.

Masih akan lama sebelum Remus menyadari bahwa sisi koper tersebut adalah tempat Sirius menyimpan barang berharganya.

Pada saat natal, Remus dan Peter tetap tinggal di asrama sementara Sirius dan James kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Kemudian saat kembali ke Hogwarts, ekspresi Sirius dihiasi sumringah. Remus jelas kaget dan bingung. Bukankah hubungan Sirius dengan keluarganya tidak bagus? Hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah mengira bahwa Sirius akan kembali ke Hogwarts dengan ekspresi masam dan muka lebam.

Remus penasaran.

# # #

Pendapat Remus terhadap Regulus Black adalah sosok yang harus dilindungi. Meski memiliki fitur figur yang mirip dengan Sirius, si kecil Regulus benar-benar kecil, tidak tampak seperti anak berusia sebelas tahun. Tapi seperti Sirius, anak tersebut mengangkat dagunya dengan bangga, dan terdapat sebuah kepercayaan diri dalam setiap langkahnya.

Ketika topi seleksi diletakkan di kepala Regulus, Remus mencuri pandang ke arah Sirius. Dilihatnya salah satu sahabatnya tersebut memandang adiknya dengan tatapan lurus tak bergeming. Apakah dalam hatinya dia tengah berharap? Bahwa adiknya akan mengikuti jejaknya ataukah mengikuti ekspektasi orang tua?

"SLYTHERIN!" topi seleksi berseru.

Percikan cahaya dalam tatapan Regulus meredup sesaat oleh perasaan kecewa sebelum berkobar semakin terang dengan perasaan bangga.

Ah, Remus pikir, Sirius benar-benar menyayangi adiknya.

Satu hal yang disayangkan oleh Remus, Sirius tidak dapat menyayangi adiknya secara terang-terangan.

Pertama kali Sirius menyapa Regulus untuk menanyakan bagaimana kehidupannya di asrama Slytherin, esoknya Sirius mendapatkan pandangan terkhianati dari para kakak Gryffindor. Sepupu-sepupu Sirius yang berada di Slytherin mendatanginya dan memakinya, memperingatkan Sirius untuk tidak 'meracuni' si kecil Regulus, dan agar Sirius memikirkan konsekuensi dari tindakannya karena bisa jadi malah Regulus yang akan dikucilkan di sekolah.

Satu-satunya cara untuk melindungi adiknya adalah dengan menjauhinya.

Remus pun mulai memperhatikan Sirius memperhatikan Regulus dari bayangan.

# # #

Sirius sering menghilang dan hal tersebut membuat James kesal. Karena kebetulan pada saat itu, ketika mereka kelas tiga, mereka sedang mempelajari mantra dan jampi-jampi, James mencetuskan ide untuk membuat sebuah peta.

"Kita buat peta yang dapat menunjukkan jalan-jalan rahasia dan dimana orang-orang sedang berada!"

Benar-benar sebuah ide brilian untuk penggunaan yang salah.

Saat melihat James yang cemerlang, Remus sering berpikir bahwa dunia ini tidak adil. James bukan hanya berasal dari keturunan yang bagus dan dihormati, tapi juga wajah tampan dan otak cerdas. Belum lagi James sangat mudah bergaul hingga kenalan dan temannya banyak. Sangat disayangkan kelakuannya benar-benar masih bocah dan kekanakan.

Sirius sedikit banyak setipe dengan James. Tapi Remus dapat memaafkan Sirius karena ketidaksempurnaan Sirius tampak sama jelasnya dengan kelebihannya. Meski Sirius berasal dari keluarga ternama, tapi hubungannya dengan keluarga tersebut tidaklah bagus. Meski wajahnya tampan dan otaknya cemerlang, dia gagal memenuhi ekspektasi orangtua. Dan meski dia memiliki banyak kenalan dan teman, dia tidak dapat bergaul dengan satu-satunya sosok yang disayanginya dengan bebas dan terbuka.

Mungkin James dan Peter tidak tahu, dan Sirius tidak menyadari, tapi Remus mengetahui kemana Sirius pergi menghilang. Sekali dua kali dia pernah melihat dari kejauhan sosok Sirius dan Regulus sedang bersama, entah di tepi danau hitam atau di perpustakaan. Terkadang malah di Hogsmeade, berjalan berdampingan dengan bahu yang bertabrakan.

Mereka begitu ingin bersama hingga mengabaikan resiko gunjingan.

Remus iri dengan kesetiaan Sirius. Remus juga iri pada rasa cinta yang diterima Regulus dari Sirius. Remus menginginkan seseorang yang akan menyayanginya seperti itu. Di mata Sirius, Remus dapat melihat, Regulus adalah dunia dan kemana pun Regulus pergi Sirius akan mengikuti.

Menginjak usia remaja, empat belas tahun, ketika hormon sudah mulai mengendalikan tindakan mereka. Remus melihat bagaimana Sirius mulai menjauhkan diri dari adiknya untuk bersenang-senang dengan para gadis. Ada sebuah rasa lega dalam dada Remus saat menyaksikannya, entah kenapa. Mungkin dia merasa andai Sirius dan Regulus bersama selamanya maka akan membuat Sirius tidak jauh berbeda dengan James. Memiliki segala yang mereka inginkan sementara Remus hanyalah penonton, terkadang figuran, yang hanya dapat menggenggam pasir. Nyata tapi sementara. Lalu apa bedanya dengan semu?

Kemudian dia melihat Sirius menangis, terisak sambil menggenggam kotak cincin yang hingga kini tak Remus ketahui isinya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" bisik Sirius berulang-ulang.

Remus memeluknya meski tidak paham apa yang tengah terjadi.

Dan entah sejak kapan mereka berciuman.

Sejak saat itu mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih.

Tapi entah kenapa, meski Remus telah mendapatkan rasa sayang Sirius yang selama ini selalu dia irikan, dia tetap merasa seperti seorang figuran.

# # #

Remus tidak pernah berpikir bahwa rasa sayang yang dimiliki Sirius untuk Regulus itu salah. Atau lebih tepatnya Remus tidak pernah menduga bahwa rasa sayang tersebut bukanlah sekedar rasa sayang, tapi rasa cinta.

Ketika Regulus memergoki Sirius dan Remus berciuman, yang justru lebih shock adalah Sirius. Wajah Regulus tidak menunjukkan perubahan berarti, seolah melihat kakaknya mencium seorang pemuda bukanlah hal yang patut dipermasalahkan. Sementara Sirius, melihat Regulus yang pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun, dalam matanya tergambar jelas perasaannya yang terluka.

Apa yang kau harapkan, Sirius? Remus ingin bertanya. Tapi sama seperti bertahun-tahun lalu dimana dia ingin bertanya tentang kotak cincin dalam sisi kopernya, dia tidak berani.

Karena entah sejak kapan Remus balik menyayangi Sirius.

Dia takut andai Sirius menjawab bahwa selama ini Remus hanyalah sebuah pelampiasan maka dirinya yang akan hancur.

Jadi Remus hanya mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk punggung Sirius. "Ada apa, Sirius?" dia bertanya.

"Regulus," Sirius menjawab, suaranya diliputi rasa rindu.

"Kau ingin mengejarnya?"

Remus mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kebimbangan Sirius dapat dirasakan dari kebisuannya.

Kemudian Sirius menggeleng.

"Apa kata orang nanti kalau aku mengobrol dengan seorang Slytherin."

Dan Remus tahu betapa palsunya nada menghina dalam kalimat tersebut.

Kedua kalinya Regulus memergoki Remus dan Sirius, saat itu Remus dan Sirius tidak tengah bercumbu atau pun melakukan hal-hal yang patut dipertanyakan. Sirius hanya mengecup pipinya. Tapi wajah Regulus saat itu, seolah mengatakan dunia ini telah berakhir.

Sirius tidak melihat bahwa Regulus memergoki mereka.

Lusanya Remus menemukan Sirius mengurung diri di balik kelambu kasurnya seharian.

Dan sejak saat itu Sirius dan Regulus berhenti berhubungan. Seolah Hogwarts telah terbagi menjadi dua dimensi dan Sirius dan Regulus berada di dimensi yang berbeda.

Semakin lama Sirius tidak lagi bertemu dengan Regulus, semakin Sirius memperhatikannya. Remus tidak bisa berhenti berpikir bahwa dirinya dicintai. Bukan berarti selama ini Remus mempertanyakan rasa cinta Sirius padanya, tapi saat Sirius masih bertemu secara sembunyi-sembunyi dengan Regulus, Remus merasa seperti diduakan.

Meski terkadang Remus masih memperhatikan Sirius memperhatikan Regulus dari dimensi yang berbeda.

THE END


End file.
